


Truth or Dare

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: A little HJ, LITERALLY, M/M, Touchy-Feely, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: A game of truth or dare - 'nuff saidBeto-Motsu fluff garbage





	Truth or Dare

 

"Truth" Wolf's bright eyes twinkled daringly as he shifted to lean on his elbow, snuggling close enough to feel the warm breath from Ludwig's chuckle. The feathery cocoon of the duvet was irresistibly inviting as they basked in one another's company with limbs entwined, all rosy blush and gentle whispers.

Stretched out at his side, Wolf eyed his lover carefully while waiting for him to decide his fate. They had played this game before, and he knew Ludwig hated being rushed. _I need time to think_ he would always grunt grumpily, to which Mozart would roll his eyes and laugh. 

Growing bored, he began to draw lazy circles through the soft fabric of Ludwig's night shirt. Ludwig's belly stirred and fluttered at the gentle touch. Even after all this time, after so many nights just like this one, he couldn't believe that those delicate hands still held the magic electricity that sent shivers through him like a jolt from a spark. Ignoring the subtle advancements, Ludwig hummed in serious contemplation, turning away and flopping onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, resting his hands on the slow rise and fall of his own chest.  
  
"Come on!" Wolf crawled closer as he prodded, leaving the other no room for thought "Ask me something - _and make it good_." the pink eyebrows waggled suggestively as a pair of wandering fingers walked their way across Ludwig's abdomen, an effort to distract him from the assigned task.  
  
"I'm thinking!" Ludwig grunted, swatting the invasive digits away, much to Wolf's disappointment. He clicked his tongue while squirming to sit up, crossing his arms with a huff and a pout.   
  
"Alright - _truth_ \- who is the better musician? Me ..." Ludwig turned back on his side to meet Wolf's scowl with a smirk, knowing he was about to incite war, "or you?"   
  
Wolf's expression fell  
  
_Oh! Two can play at that game Lud-kun..._  
  
With a practiced shrug of indifference Mozart snorted condescendingly, "Well - that's easy..." raising an eyebrow at Ludwig's expectant grin, "It's me, _obviously_."  
  
Ludwig's face instantly turned serious. Though he had already predicted Wolf's egotistical answer - he was still irritated to hear it said aloud. "You're such an ass" Ludwig scoffed, crossing his arms defensively as Mozart beamed with a giggle, "Good thing that's what you like..." he answered in a sassy purr. His hands crawled over Ludwig's folded arms, prying them apart and placing them around his narrow waist, forcing an awkward embrace. Ludwig half-heartedly played to resist the fumbling contact, but even still - a small smile curled at the edge of his lips as the smaller man settled in his arms.   
  
"Ok my turn to ask! Truth or Dare Lud-kun?" Wolf nuzzled the stormy face with his nose, "Mmm" Ludwig grunted in irritation. Turning his head to avoid the tickle of the thick lashes that grazed his cheek.  
  
"Truth - " Wolf nipped the soft skin of the newly exposed earlobe playfully, " Or - _Dare_!"  
  
"...Dare" Ludwig gritted his teeth, masking a hitch in his breath as he felt his groin twitch, _God damn it Wolf._  
  
"You always pick that!" he whined childishly  
  
"Dare." Ludwig repeated firmly, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
"Alright, fine! I dare you to...." the mischievous eyes scanned the room looking for inspiration, glancing up at the shaggy white poof, the idea immediately dawned on him. Grinning like a Cheshire, he giggled to himself.  
  
 "I dare you to let me do your hair!"  
  
Silence followed  
  
"No" Ludwig answered flatly  
  
Wolf stuck out his bottom lip in a pout,  "Then I win - I win, because you won't do the dare." He punctuated his victory by sticking out his tongue.   
  
"No - impossible. Give me a truth then - it is I that shall triumph over you!" Ludwig grew frustrated, he'd be damned if he'd lose another game to the impish creature.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Sorry Lud-kun, that's against the rules - I said dare. You won't do it." Mozart shook his head, knowing it would further irritate the other.   
  
"Enough of this - rules be damned! Ask me anything!"  
  
Mozart giggled softly, cupping the stern frown in his hands, "You're cute when you're mad"  
  
"Get on with it Wolf"   
  
"Truth!" Mozart began assertively, but then trailed off, unsure of what to ask. His eyes wandered as he processed thoughtfully, Ludwig tensed with suspense. _What to ask...._  
  
"What do you like most about me?"   
  
At first Ludwig wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly, a rather serious inquiry - rather uncharacteristic. But the ensuing silence confirmed that Mozart had indeed meant it. His blue eyes wide and his head tilted sideways expectantly. Ludwig was caught off guard, he stammered for a moment, seemingly having lost all his words. What was it about him that made him lose all composure? It was as if he couldn't think straight. _Get it together_ , he cursed himself.   
  
"Well...I" Ludwig began with a stammer  
  
Wolf's expression softened regretfully when no answer came, causing further panic to bubble in the pit of Ludwig's belly.   
  
_How do I explain it to him? He's staring at me with those expressive eyes - he's expecting me to say something! What do I say? I can't pick one thing over another, and how would I even put it into words? Scheisse.  
  
_ Ludwig mulled over the question again, and again. _What do I like the most?_ His memory flashed to that brilliant smile, his silly laugh, even his ridiculous pink hair. Soft, the smell of it as he allowed his lover to brush and braid it, how it felt as he gripped it to pull him into a kiss. Even that stupid hat. He frowned, unable to articulate any of it. He reached for the small hand, squeezing gently to let him know that his answer was still in process.   
  
"I know...I know... _you need more time_ " Wolf sighed and quoted with his free hand  
  
_That. That right there - how he knows me. How he knows what I'm going to say, even before I do.  
I trust him, the trust we both have in each other.  
  
 _ Thinking back to their first night together, he pictured Wolf's tentative nod of permission as they both entrusted each other with that wholly terrifying - yet exhilarating - experience. Ludwig had never been intimate with another in the new world, but after that moment, he understood that their bodies were no longer their own. After that moment, he knew that they existed only for each other. Laying spent on one another, hearts still racing they rested in silence, unable to speak yet having no need. With every encounter that followed, there it was - that same rush, that same ache. It was indescribable.  
  
He swallowed thickly, turning to meet that beautiful blue, "I'm not certain I can answer that my Leibchen" he admitted sorrowfully, running his thumb over Wolf's knuckles. The dark lashes fluttered down with disappointment, the pink head dipping low. "Why not?"   
  
Pushing the smaller man down onto the bed and straddling his hips, Ludwig crushed down on him with his full weight. Smiling down fondly at him and tucking the stray strands of pink behind his ears, he chuckled to himself. Wolf lay nearly winded on his back, defenceless against the stronger man, his slight grimace implied that he was less than comfortable being pinned down.  
  
"Because there's too much to say" Beethoven murmured before leaning down to kiss the delicious pout on his lips, parting his own to explore further. Pulling away briefly, he coiled the thick braid around his fist, "Firstly - I love _this_ " he punctuated his words with a gentle tug, closing the distance once more - this time more hungry, more forceful, causing a small, muffled yelp to catch in Wolf's throat. "And this..." pulling down sharply and turning Wolf's head to the side, he exposed his ivory throat. He nipped a trail down to the crook where he pressed his nose to the soft skin, breathing deeply as Wolf squirmed, ticklish, "And that" he hummed against the prickled skin as the tiny hairs that rose on end brushed his nose.   
  
Releasing his hair he made quick work on removing his own top before reaching down and grabbing the hem and pulling Wolf's over his head. "And of course - this..." he spread his hands over Wolf's pale chest, grinning at the sensation of the soft skin under his fingers. "And how could I forget..." reaching to tug down his bottoms, Wolf blushed softly, "My god and _that. That blush!_ " his hand moved to cup his cheek, stroking the warmed skin. "My darling" Ludwig sighed fondly, eyeing him with glassy green - not even making mention of Wolf's growing interest below.  
  
Tossing his own bottoms aside in a heap, he knelt between Wolf's bent knees. "I mean - it's everything really. How could I pick one thing?" he shook his head in dismay, as Wolf remained almost reflective."It's an impossible question"   
  
"I mean, you're gorgeous" Ludwig smiled to himself, bending down to kiss a trail down his navel, stopping just short of the prize as it bobbed with need. "And this is quite wonderful too." he gestured a nod towards the distracting proudness, grasping it firmly in his hand causing Wolf to gasp and bite his lip with a whimper.  
  
"And I love when I do this, and then you..." He stroked the needy length slowly, teasing him mercilessly as Wolf sucked in a sharp breath, his hips raising off the mattress in response. "Exactly - _beautiful_ " he grinned, establishing a torturously slow rhythm, running his thumb over the leaking tip, watching Mozart squeeze his eyes shut in order to resist. Leaning over him, he resumed his kisses behind his ear and along his jaw as Wolf's lips parted to let out a breathy moan, "Gorgeous" Ludwig whispered encouragingly before stifling further moans with his lips and pressing the smaller body down onto the bed. Wolf arched up to meet the quickening strokes as Ludwig worked him to his release.   
  
Wolf began to buck into his hand and Ludwig chuckled inwardly, revelling in the wanton display.   
  
Wolf's whimpers began to come in short bursts, signalling his approaching end. His needy gasps became more desperate and Ludwig could now make out his name amongst them, "Lud-kun" came the breathy yelp, "I...ah" gripping the sheets in his clenched fists, Wolf spilled his hot release onto his hand as the pumps slowed and the wild bucking calmed. Lifting his head to peer down at the mess, Wolf smiled lazily and groaned, flopping his head back on the pillows, his breathing still ragged.   
  
"And that of course." Ludwig chuckled, wiping his hand on a tissue and tossing it aside, crawling up to the top of the bed in order to lay stretched out beside him. Throwing a hand over his waist and pulling him snug against his middle Ludwig kissed the bare shoulder appreciatively, "So you do see how I could not possibly answer that ?" Panting through a lazy smile, Wolf nodded slowly.    
  
"So I win then?"


End file.
